


Born To Be Heroes

by white_hart



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_hart/pseuds/white_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones sees dead people. All the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 'The Stolen Earth'.

Martha Jones sees dead people. All the time.  
  
They don't know they're dead, though. The only person who knows that, who remembers, is her.  
  
They're alive now, of course. Well, mostly. She's seen Owen Harper die twice, although even that took a while to stop him. And she knows Tosh is dead again, too. From what Gwen's told her the second death was pretty heroic too, but she feels awkward asking Gwen for details, remembering how the other woman had stood steadfast, tears pouring down her face for the other members of her team, insisting that Martha take the boat to Osaka without her, and how as they pulled away from the harbour she'd seen Gwen shouldering her gun and facing the pursuing militia defiantly.  
  
Gwen had bought her the time to get to Japan, and the time to get away again. She'd gone out fighting, for Martha and for the Earth.  
  
Martha hasn't mentioned that to anyone. It would have freaked Gwen out, and she sensed that Jack didn't really want to think about what had happened to his team during that year. He felt bad enough for leaving them without knowing the details of their deaths.  
  
Still, now the Earth is in peril again, she's glad to see Gwen's face on the screen behind Jack. And there's another face, one she hasn't seen since a few days after she teleported back to the surface of the planet; Sarah Jane Smith. On her own she wouldn't have lasted even a week, but Sarah Jane took her in and gave her maps and helped her to find a boat to take her to France, first. They'd stayed in contact, via an encrypted channel provided by Mr Smith, and Sarah Jane had helped her plan her next moves, until one day, somewhere near Mumbai, the encrypted channel stopped working and Martha knew she was on her own.  
  
And now the Earth is in the wrong place and there are Daleks everywhere, and the chances are they're all dead for good. But of all the dead people who could have appeared on her laptop screen, Martha is absurdly pleased to see those two again. Perhaps some people are just born to be heroes.


End file.
